Divididos
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Una Luce diferente, y personajes nuevos.Pero sobre todo mucho misterio y romance, Cam x Luce x Camille aunque... es mas Cam x Camille y luego Luce x Daniel...


Perfectos Desconocidos

Luce entró con diez minutos de retraso en el vestíbulo iluminado con luces fluorescentes de la escuela Espada y Cruz. Un guarda de torso corpulento y mejillas sonrosadas, con un portapapeles bajo el brazo, que parecía de hierro, ya estaba dando instrucciones, lo cual significaba que Luce volvía a ir a remolque.

-Así que, recordad: recetas, residencias y rojas – le espetó el guarda a un grupo de tres estudiantes que estaban de espaldas a Luce – Sí seguís estas reglas básicas, estareís a salvo.

Luce no perdió el tiempo y se unió al grupo. Aún no estaba segura si había complementado bien aquel montón de documentos que le habían entregado, ni si el guarda de cabeza rapada que tenía delante era hombre o mujer, ni si alguien la ayudaría a llevar la enorme maleta que acarreaba, ni siquiera si sus padres iban a deshacerse de su querido Plymouth Fury en cuanto volvieran a casa. Durante todo el verano la habían amenazado con venderlo, y ahora tenían un motivo que ni siquiera Luce podía rebatir: a ningún alumno se le permitía tener coche en la nueva escuela. Bueno, en el nuevo reformatorio, para ser exactos.

Todavía no se estaba acostumbrando a esa palabra.

-Eh... perdone, pero ¿podría repetir eso que ha dicho? - le pidió al guarda - ¿Cómo era? ¿Recetas...?

-Vaya, mirad quién ha llegado – dijo en voz alta el guarda, y luego repitió lentamente - : Recetas. Si eres una de las alumnas que necesita medicación, allí te darán las pastillas que te ayudarán a no volverte loca y seguir respirando, ¿entiendes?

Es una mujer, concluyó Luce después de estudiar a la guarda. Ningún hombre podría ser lo bastante sarcástico para decir todo aquello con un tono de voz tan edulcorado.

-Lo pillo. - Luce sintió arcadas- Recetas.

Hacía años que habñia dejado de medicarse. Auqneu el doctor Stanford, su especialista en Hopkingto -y la razón por la cual sus padres la habían enviado a un internado en la lejana New Hampshire- había considerado la posibilidad de medicarla de nuevo a raíz del accidente del verano anterior, después de un mes de análisis varios se convenció de la relativa estabilidad de Luce, y ella por fin pudo olvidarse de aquellos antipsicóticos nauseabundos.

Ese era el motivo de que en su último año de estudios ingresara a Espada y Cruz un mes después de que hubieran comenzado las clases. Ya era bastante pesado ser nueva en la escuela para además empezar las clases cuando el resto ya sabía de qué iba todo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que estaba viendo en la visita introductoria, aquel no era el primer día de clase solo para ella.

Miró de reojo a los otros tres alumnos dispuestos en semicírculo a su alrededor. En el último colegio en el que había estudiado, el Dover, conoció a su mejor amiga, Callie, en la visita introductoria del campus, auqneu, en cualquier caso, en un coledio donde el resto de los estudiantes prácticamente había crecido juntos, ya habría bastado con que Luce y Callie fueran las únicas que no eran ricas herederas, además, no tardaron en darse cuenta de que también compartían la misma pasión por las películas antiguas, sobre todo las protagonizadas por Albert Finney. Después de descubrir, mientras veían _Dos en la carretera,_ que ninguna de las dos llegaría a conseguir palomiras sin que saltara la alarma de incendios, Callie y Luce no se separaron ni un momento. Hasta que... las obligaron a hecerlo.

A ambos lados de Luce habían dos chicos y una chica, y de está última no era muy difícil hacerse una idea de lo que cabía esperar: rubia y guapa como las modelos de los anuncios de cosméticos y con las uñas pintadas de rosa pastel a juego con la carpeta de plástico.

-Soy Gabbe – dijo arrastrando las palabras y mostrándole una gran sonrisa que se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido incluso antes de que Luce pudiera devolverle el saludo. El efímero interés de la chica le recordó más a una versión sureña de las chicas de Dover que a lo que habría esperado de Espada y Cruz. Luce no pudo saber si eso era reconfortante o no, ni tampoco pudo imaginar qué hacía en un reformatorio una chica con aquella pinta de diva frustrada.

A su derecha había un chico de pelo castaño y orto, ojos marrones, y algunas pecas en la nariz. Pero, por la forma en que le evitaba la mirada y se dedicaba a morderse un pellejo del pulgar, Luce tuvo la impresión de que, como ella, todavía debía estar confundido y avergonzado de encontrare allí.

El que tenía a su izquiera, en cambio, se correspondía con lo que Luce imaginaba de aquel lugar

, incluso con demasida exactitud. Era alto, delgado, llevaba al hombro una mochila de disk jockey y el pelo negro desgreñado. Tenía los ojos verdes y grandes que parecían esmeraldas, y unos labios carnosos y rosados por los que la mayoría de las chicas matarían. Puede que Luce incluida...

En la nuca, un tatuajes negro con forma de sol que le asomaba por el cuello de la camiseta negra casi aparecía arder sobre su piel clara.

A diferencia de los otros dos, cuando este chico se volvió le sostuvo la mirada. Su boca dibujaba una línea recta, pero sus ojos eran cálidos y vivos. La observó, inmóvil como estatua, provocando que tamién Luce se sintiera clavada en el suelo y se le cortara la respiración: aquellos ojos eran tan intensos y seductores, y también un poco apabullantes.

La guarda interrumpió el trance de los chicos con un carraspeo. Luce se sonrojó y fingió estar muy ocupada rascádose la cabeza... pero no demasiado o pensarían que tenía piojos o algo así.

-Los que ya sabéis como funciona todo podéis iros después de dejar aquí vuestras mercancías peligrosas. - la guarda señaló una enorme caja de cartón (que fino, madre mía) situada bajo un cartel en el que estaba escrito (a mano) con grandes letras negras: MATERIALES PROHIBIDOS-. Y, Todd, cuando digo que podeís iros... - posó una mano en el hombro del chico pecoso, que dio un respingo -, me refiero a que vayáis al gimnasio a encontraros con los alumnos mentores que os hayan asignado. Tú – Señaló a Luce-, deja aquí tus mercancías peligrosas y quédate conmigo.

Los cuatro se acercaron de mala gana a la caja, y Luce observó, perpleja, cómo empezaban a vaciarse los bolsillos. La chica sacó una navaja de ocho centímetros del ejército suizo. El chico de ojos verdes dejó caer a regañadientes aerosol de pintura y un cúter. Incluso el desafortunado Todd se desprendió de varias cajas de cerillas y de un pequeño cargador de mecheros. Luce se sintió algo estúpida, pero conteniendo la respiración se levantó una parte del vestido y sacó el puñal que llevaba atado a la pierna, no es que ella fuera violenta, pero se sentía más segura creyendo que tenía posibilidad de defenderse en un caso dado... no es que creyera que le resultaría pero... en fin, los otros chicos dejaron caer sus teléfonos móviles y ese fue el momento que la dejó sin palabras.

Luce cogió el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, lo miró blanca.

-Niña, no te devancezcas, que no me pagan lo suficiente para resucitar a los alumnos. Además, podrás hacer una llamada semanal desde el vestíbulo principal.

Luce se mordió la lengua y envió a todos sus contactos el mensaje que estaba preparado con una semana de anticipación en caso de que algo como aquello sucediera:

"No llameís, estoy inhubicable"

Luego lo apagó y miró la caja con repulsa antes de soltar su celular sobre aquellos objetos de contrabando de los cuales no conocía la mitad. Percibía que los ojos verdes del chico del cabello oscuro estaban clavados en ella, alzó la vista y vio que todos la miraban.

Todd, y Gabbe la robot se dirigeron a la puerta sin volver a mirar a Luce, pero el tercer chico se volvió hacia la guarda.

-Yo podría ponerla al corriente de todo – se ofreció, señalando a Luce con la cabeza

-Tienes que volver a empezar desde cero, así que no, ya conoces las normas... Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de quebrantar la libertad condicional.

El chico se quedó inmóvil, inexpresivo, mientras la guarda tiraba de Luce -que se había quedado de piedra al oír sobre libertad condicional- hacia el fondo del vestíbulo amarillo.

-Venga adelante. Residencias.

Señaló la ventana que daba al oeste, desde donde se divisaba a lo lejos un edificio color ceniza. Luce vio a Gabbe y a Todd arrastrar los pies hacia allí, y al tercer chico andando sin prisa, como si alcanzarlos fuera la última cosa que tuviera que hacer.

La residencia de estudiantes era un edificio imponente y cuadrangular, un bloque sólido y gris cuyas gruesas puertas dobles no revelaban nada de lo que ocurría dentro. En medio del césped amarillento había una enorme placa de piedra y Luce recordaba haberlvisto en la web de la escuela las palabras RESIDENCIA PAULINE cinceladas en su superficie.

Incluso desde aquella distancia, Luce atisbaba el moho negro que cubría la fachada de la residencia. En todas las ventanas había hileras de gruesas barras de acero. Luce entrnó los ojos: ¿de verdad la valla estaba rematada por un alambre de púas?

La guarda bajó la vista hacia el dossier y abrió la ficha de Luce.

-Habitación sesenta y tres. Por ahora, deja tu maleta en mi despacho con las demás. Podrás deshacerla esta tarde.

Luce arrastró su maleta roja hacia los tres baúles negros e insulsos. Luego, en efecto reflejo, hizo ademán de coger el móvil, porque era donde acostumbraba anotar las cosas que tenía que recordar. Pero, al ver que su bolsillo estaba vacío, suspiró y no le quedó más remedio que intentar memorizar el número de la habitación... ¿cuál era?

-Sesenta y tres – dijo una voz musical detrás de ella – por si es lo que tratabas de recordar

Una chica castaña estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa de bienvenida... la misma sonrisa que Luce había esperado desde que cruzó el umbral de la puerta de aquel reformatorio.

-Me llamo... - empezó a decir la chica

-¡Camille Whillous! - protestó en ese momento Randy – deberías estar con los demás

-A sí... los demás... no, no son mucho mi tipo – se colgó del brazo de Luce – vine por material descente, pero adelante, no quiero interrumpirte

-Las rojas – dijo la guarda entonces en deferencia a Luce señalando un pequeño dispositivo elétrico que colgaba del techo, una lente con una luz roja parpadeante, y estaban en todas partes.

-¿Cámaras? - preguntó Luce

-Muy bien... - felicitó Camille

-Sí, las dejamos a la vista para que no olvidéis que están ahí... Mira si te hace sentir mejor, te aseguro que no eres ni de lejos el peor caso que hay aquí. Bien, tienes una hora antes de la primera clase y mi novela comienza en cinco minutos así que... - le dio la fotocopia de un mapa – piérdete un poco por aquí y no lo ovides, las rojas están vigilando.

Antes de que Luce pudiera responder, una chica flaca y con el pelo negro apareció frente a ella moviendo sus largos dedos frente a la cara.

-Oooooh – dijo al niña imitando la voz de un contador de historias de terror y bailando a su alrededor -. Las rojas te están vigilandoooooo.

-Lárgate de aquí Arriane, antes de que te haga una lobotomía – espetó la guarda

-Deja, que vaya con nosotras – le dijo Camille a Randy y luego tiró de Luce hasta llegar a Arriane – tiempos sin verte mechitas

-Camille – musitó Arriane con los ojos entrecerrados – bien, ganaste una mascota antes que yo – dicho eso se colgó del otro brazo de Luce

-Descuida es inofensiva – le dijo Camille a Luce ¿te llamas Lucinda?

-Luce

-Estamos...

-Encantadas...

-De conocerte... - completó finalmente Camille con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír también a Luce

La puerta del vestíbulo se abrió y entró el chico alto de ojos verdes. Negó con la cabeza y le dijo a Luce:

-En este lugar no tienen reparos en desnudarte para registrarte. Así que, si llevas encima cualquier otro tipo de mercancía peligrosa - alzó una ceja y tiró un puñado de cosas irreconocibles en la caja-, ni lo intentes.

Arriane tuvo que soltar a Luce para taparse la boca, presa de la risa, y Camille también la soltó pero para avanzar un paso. El chico levantó la cabeza y miró a Arriane sin reaccionar.

-Arriane... -dijo sin alterar la voz

-Cam – respondió ella y siguió riendo desafectada

-¿Y de mi te acuerdas?

-¡Camille!

Ahora sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó, Camille lo abrazó fuerte y el le revolvió el cabello.

-Creo que ya conociste a mi mascota – dijo señalando a Luce y luego le guiñó un ojo a esta – es broma, seremos buenas amigas – Ella es Luce, Luce te presento a Cameron... el chico popular de Espada y Cruz

-Hola – dijo Luce tímidamente

-Mucho gusto – saludó Cam con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-Bueno, nos vamos – decidió Camille – Arriane has el favor de disponerte

-Sí, como no – dijo ella y se colgó de Luce

Así tomadas del brazo las chicas salieron afuera, donde la mañana seguía gris y húmeda.

-Buenooo – dijo Arriane mientras paseaban -. Ahora ya has conocido a Randy ¿qué dirías, tío o tía?

-Eh... ¿tía? - preguntó Luce con indecisión -. ¿Es un test o qué?

Arriane sonrió.

-El primero de muechos, y este lo has pasado, o al menos creo que lo has pasado.

-El sexo de gran parte del cuerpo docente de aquí es un debate continuo entre todos los alumnos, pero ya te enterarás de eso – agregó Camille

Luce pensó que aquellas chicas estaban bromeando; en tal caso, no pasaba nada. Pero todo aquello suponía un cambio tan radical respecto a Dover... En su antiguo colegio, los futuros senadores con corbata verde casi parecían brotar de los pasillos, del silencio elegante con que el dinero parecía cubrirlo todo.

Los niños de Dover solían mirar a Luce de reojo, como diciendo no-pringues-las-paredes-blancas-con-los-dedos, Intentó imaginar a las chicas allí: Arriane holgazaneando y a Camille tratandolos como tontuelos. Luce intentó imaginar que pensaría Callie de eso, porque en Dover no había nadie parecido a la loca Arriane, ni a la extravagante Camille.

Sí, extravagante. Porque Camille Whillous iba vestida con el negro reglamentario, pero llevaba aros de colores, pulseras de colores y hasta los ojos pintados con colores vivos, parecía una mariposa con los bordes negros muy marcados, pero el color en las alas al fin y al cabo, y eso sin menciona r que llevaba zapatos de taco con plataforma... zapatos rojos.

-Vamos, suéltalo – le ordenó Arriane. Se dejo caer sobre una banca y con un gesto invitó a las otras dos a que se acercaran -. ¿Qué hiciste para que te metieran aquí?

Luce podía sentir la sangre palpitándole en las sienes. Siempre ocurría al tratar de recordar aquel día catastrófico... las sombras que iban y venían... y el fuego...

-Vale, vale que ya nos empalideciste a la chica – protestó Camille – venga sienta Luce, no tienes porque decirnos nada.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Camille?

-Sí, claro

-¿Cómo aguantas el equilibrio en esas cosas?

Las tres chicas rieron y el ambiente se aligeró un poco, Arriane levantó uno de sus pies y observó su zapató negro de caña alta.

-Sí Whillous ¿cómo andas en esas cosas?

-Con elegancia, y cuidado – fue la respuesta entre risas

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Peinamos a la loca? - dijo Camille luego de una rato

Arriane enarcó una ceja y se puso de espaldas a ellas, Camille sonrió y Luce la miró fijamente, estaba sacando una navaja... atada en la pierna.

-No eres la única que conoce el truco, siempre que veas a una chica con vestido es porque esconde un arma cortante – explicó Camille y le tendió una de las dos navajas que sacó – toma, pasan por los detectores de metales y además... hay que cortarle el cabello a esta loca

-¡Más vale que les quede bien! - advirtió Arriane

Luce, notó que la piel del cuello de Arriane, desde la clavícula hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja izquierda, estaba llena de cortes y tenía una textura jaspeada y reluciente. Luce se acordó de Trevor, de aquellas terribles imágenes. Incluso sus propios padres no se atrevieron a mirarla después de verlas. En ese instante era ella quien lo estaba pasando mal mientras observaba a Arriane.

-No pasa nada – alentó Camille en un susurró al oído de Luce

-¿Qué susurras Camille? - protestó Arriane

-Solo señalaba a Luce como resaltar tus mechones pelirrojos – fue la respuesta de Camille

Siguieron cortando tranquilamente, mientras Arriane profundizaba los detalles de la vida cotidiana en Espada & Cruz.

-Ese bloque de celdas de allí es el Augustine. Es donde celebramos los llamados eventos sociales los miércoles por la noche. Y también donde damos todas la clases- dijo señalando una construcción amarillenta que albergaba dos edificios, a la derecha de la recidencia.

-Quedas advertida – repuso Camille – vas a odiar las clases que te darán aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que tienen de malo? - preguntó Luce

-¿Contesto yo a eso? - preguntó Arriane

-Adelante – asintió Camille

-Las clases son la muerte – dijo Arriane : las clases te dejan como muerto. De ochenta chavales que hay aquí, diría que solo quedan unos cinco que sigan vivos. - Alzó la vista enfocando a Camille -. Y no es que sirvan de mucho la verdad...

-¿Solo hasy ochenta alumnos? - dijo Luce sorprendida

-Ocho clases, diez chavales cada una. Enseguida acabas sabiendo qué clase de mierda pringa a cada uno de ellos – dijo Arriane -. Y viceversa.

-Y será mejor que evites a los casos complicados -añadió Camille

-¿Casos complicados?

-Los que llevan pulseras de localización, los llamamos "Los Grilletes" son unos jodidos psicópatas

-Venga ya... ¿es en serio?

-Me temo que sí... Tú corte ya está Arriane – dijo Camille

-Perfecto

Cuando Arriane se levantó Luce detalló en las muñecas de Arriane, llevaba una pulsera negra con tachuelas en una y otra más... mecánica

-Unos jodidos psicópatas – repitió alzando una ceja – vamos, te mostraremos que queda

ENLACES

Luce Price images?q=tbn:

vestido de Luce .

chaqueta de Luce PN/6/2/2/chaqueta-cordura-invierno-dainese-claudia-negra_bf_

Camille Whillous .

vestido y zapatos de Camille .

maquillaje de Camille images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSYwq5fqtJqnRXwnzGSF2YM-sxzxPYhyMAF3w_isgEpkstPPAHVQQ

Arriane Alter images?q=tbn:

vestido de Arriane . /_jfQtmWpN28o/S9sDSfvR7wI/AAAAAAAAA7s/1sHQ5pQDLWs/s400/vestido+negro+corto++

botas de Arriane images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTatbqHdHCyVcjHi-gb_

Cameron Briel . /tumblr_m5pylu3sRe1rwp1xgo2_

Gabbe images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRmKw03rQ-vNSGidKC_


End file.
